1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to preparation of a sulfonated polyoxadiazole polymers and resulting articles such as in fiber form.
2. Description of Related Art
Imai, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 14, pp 225-239 (1970) discloses preparation of a random copolyoxadiazole by use of fuming sulfuric acid, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, and hydrazine sulfate.
A need is present for an alternate process of preparing a dyeable polyoxadiazole copolymer and article resulting therefrom.